This invention relates generally to foldable furniture units, and more specifically to tables which will stably support loads, while still being readily foldable for storage purposes. Tables of the type to which the invention appertains, are normally constructed of lightweight aluminum or other metal parts, and have a transparent, non-shatterable, plastic top which may, or may not, have a central opening to accommodate the pole of an umbrella. It is essential that these units, which are commonly used, for example, on a patio, or at poolside, have a high quality appearance of the type generally associated in the public mind with tables which do not fold. It is also desirable that the leg structure connect with the table top in a manner such that the top does not disengage from the legs, when the table is to be folded and stored.
Prior art patents which have sought to solve the various problems which have been encountered are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 98,434 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 246,341 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,103 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 376,726 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 789,338 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 910,354 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,697,550 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,594 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,450 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,042 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,160 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,855
One of the prior art patents is my U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,855 which, however, relates to a foldable table in which the top is removably connected to base framework. The present invention is directed to a different type of table in which the legs fold against the underside of the table top in the general manner of a card table, however, the present construction is considerably more sturdy and rigid than the common card table, and presents a far more attractive appearance.